Magic Knights and Magic Monster Summoners
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: YugiohRayearth. Yugi, Kaiba, and Bakura end up in Cephiro to help the Magic Knights. All six of them must embrace their magic destinies before prophecy is fulfilled. Monsters abound, and their is more going on than anyone realizes.
1. Betrayal

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/Rayearth Crossover**

**Magic Knights and Magic Monster Summoners**

By: Gema J. Gall

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is property of Kazuki Takahashi, not Gema J. Gall, just like Magic Knights Rayearth aren't mine, the manga belongs to Clamp....

xSlight change..... instead of Kaiba losing to Pegasus, he won. That is where this story starts.x

"The duel is over," said Seto Kaiba, "You have lost. Now return my brother." His posture and tone gave no hint of considering anything else.

"Fair enough, I always keep my word," replied Pegasus. He was strangely calm. With a snap of his fingers a guard brought Mokuba back into the room. There was a flash of light.

"Big Brother!" cried Mokuba as he raced to his brother.

"Mokuba!" cried Seto and they were locked in a tearful embrace.

"That is so sweet," commented Tea.

"If you fight with the heart of the cards you can do anything," said Yu-Gi.

"I don't know, Pegasus seems awful confident," said Joe.

"Place this in Kaiba's possession," muttered Pegasus to one of the guards as he handed him something. "Well done, Kaiba boy, but your business here is done. Crochet escort the Kaibas out." Two guards stepped forward.

"I'm not through with you yet!" exclaimed Kaiba as he tried to race passed the guards.

"See that they are taken outside," ordered Pegasus. The guards caught Kaiba in mid-air. Pegasus turned and left. Mokuba and Seto were literally drug out of the castle.

"How rude!" exclaimed Mai.

"That creep Pegasus," said Tristan through gritted teeth.

"Attention finalists," announced Pegasus, "The final round is almost at hand. But first, each must prove you are worthy to duel me. Each will be given a key and a room. In that room will be your test. Pass that test and you will get to duel me for the prize money. Fail and you will be shipped off the island." A guard handed each of the finalists a key.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the castle.....

"You came! I knew you would!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"I promised I would never let anything keep us apart, and I meant it," replied Seto. His hand was balled in a fist.

"What is wrong?" asked Mokuba.

"If Pegasus thinks he is getting away so easy he is wrong," answered Seto. "First, I am taking you some place safe, then I am coming back and making sure they regret ever crossing me."

"Don't do it," begged Mokuba, "We are together now. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," countered Kaiba. A strange object flashed in his pocket.

"Are you going to leave again?" asked Mokuba.

"Yes, but I will come back," answered Seto.

"Promise?" asked Mokuba.

"Promise," replied Kaiba. The object was now glowing strongly inside of Kaiba's pocket.

"What's that?" asked Mokuba, a little afraid.

"I don't know," replied Seto. He pulled the object out of his pocket. It was about the size of a Duel Monsters card. But the face of the card was unreadable because of the light.

"What?!" exclaimed Seto, his voice had a hint of fear and awe. VOOSH! The light grew more intense. It covered the whole area.

"Seto!" cried Mokuba shielding his eyes. The light vanished. Kaiba was gone.

"Big Brother! Where are you?" cried Mokuba, but only the wind answered. He

looked around. He was alone. "Pegasus did this, didn't he?" _"I have to do something."_ Mokuba turned and ran back to the castle.

"Here he is now, Pegasus," said the guard over the intercom.

"Let me in!" demanded Mokuba.

"Of course," said the guard slyly. He opened the door and held it open for Mokuba to pass. Mokuba walked through, but as he passed the guard the guard reached out. Mokuba ducked, then spun around in kicked the guard, right where it counts.

"Ah!" cried the guard in pain. While he was dealing with that Mokuba raced into the castle and was out of sight.

"He got away," said the guard into the intercom.

"Don't worry," Pegasus responded, "He is in my world now."

"But why did Mokuba come back? What does he want?" asked the guard.

"His brother of course," replied Pegasus.

"What? Where is Kaiba?" asked the guard.

"He's no longer on this world," answered Pegasus with an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, Mokuba was racing down the halls. He was going so fast he collided with someone.

"Ouch! What the? Mokuba?" asked Tea. "What are you doing here?"

"Its...They...." he panted. There was a guard by the nearby door who was waiting for his chance to recapture Mokuba.

"Take it easy," said Bakura. Just then Yu-Gi walked out of the door. He had a brood smile.

"You won!" exclaimed Tea. Tristan was waiting with Joe and his test.

"What do you want me to do now?" the guard whispered into the intercom.

"Put that card in Yu-Gi's possession," replied Pegasus.

"Yes, I won. Now to the final round," said Yu-Gi. "What is Mokuba doing here?"

"There was a flash of light," explained Mokuba between breaths, "And Seto disappeared. I can't find him anywhere."

"What? How can that happen?" asked Tea.

"Pegasus," said Yu-Gi through gritted teeth. "Tell us everything." Mokuba began to explain, but there wasn't a lot to tell.

"Is it possible Kaiba got sent to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura asked Yu-Gi. The card that had been placed in Yu-Gi's backpack began to glow.

"That is probably what happened," agreed Yu-Gi. "Pegasus must be stopped!"

"What's that!?" cried Mokuba as he again noticed the glowing object.

"I don't know," replied Yu-Gi, taking it out of his pocket. "Some kind of magic."

"How strange," said Bakura, placing a hand on Yu-Gi's shoulder to get a better look.

"I don't like it," said Tea.

"Drop it!" cried Mokuba, "That is what took my brother." Yu-Gi gasped. The card flared.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Tea. Her and Mokuba were both covering their eyes.

"What happened?" asked Tea when the light faded. Her and Mokuba were alone.

"They are gone, just like my brother," replied Mokuba.

"Come on! We have to find Tristan and Joe," said Tea. Her and Mokuba left to find their friends.


	2. Cephiro

Yu-Gi woke up. He ran his fingers through his spiky multicolored hair, searching his scalp for injuries. He didn't find any, so he assumed his headache was just that. He was on his back, in a place he had never been before.

Yu-Gi looked up. There was a clear sky, partially blocked by trees. A strange bird flew by. Yu-Gi rolled over and stood up. His hand went instinctively to his neck. The Millennial Puzzle was still there. Yu-Gi looked around. Not far away Bakura was laying unconscious.

"Bakura, wake up," said Yu-Gi as he walked to his friend. Bakura groaned, then opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. That scum Pegasus did something. He sent us here, I know, somehow," said Yu-Gi.

"Do you know how we get back?" asked Bakura.

"I have no idea," replied Yu-Gi, still scanning the area. The sound of snapping twigs caught the two's attention.

"Something's coming," muttered Bakura as he stepped backwards.

"I hope their friendly," whispered Yu-Gi. A figure emerged from the trees.

"Seto Kaiba!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.

"How did you get here?" asked Bakura.

"Probably the same way you did," replied Kaiba, "When I get my hands on Pegasus..."

"I think we should worry about how to get back first," replied Yu-Gi.

"I agree," said Bakura.

"AAARRGGHH!" a monster bellowed as it charged out of the forest, right at the three duelists.

"What is it?!" exclaimed Bakura.

"It's the Man-Eater Bug from Duel Monsters!" exclaimed Kaiba.

"It's real. I mean, it's alive!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.

"But this isn't the Shadow Realm!" yelled Bakura as he dodged one of the monster's claws.

"How is this possible!" exclaimed Kaiba.

"I don't know," said Yami Yu-Gi, "But we'd better leave so we can live to figure it out."

"AAAHH!" screamed Bakura as he was pinned down.

"No Bakura!" yelled Yu-Gi.

"Fire Arrow!" a new voice yelled. The air was suddenly hotter. Flames engulfed the Man-Eater Bug.

"AARRRGGG!" it cried. Bakura broke free and ran.

"Water Dragon!" a new voice yelled. A whirling vortex of water eliminated what ever was left of the Man-Eater Bug.

Yu-Gi, Kaiba, and Bakura turned around. They looked at the three girls who came to their rescue. One was on the short side. She had flaming red hair that was tired in a long braid. She wore and equally bright red mini skirt and blouse. But covering that was a golden half-complete set of armor. In her hands was an impressive broad sword with a beautiful hilt.

The girl next to her had aqua hair that went down to the back of her knees. It was held in place by a navy headband. She had on a navy skirt and sky blue blouse. She wore armor that was very similar to the first girl. In her hand was a thin rapier.

The last girl had short, crimped blonde hair and glasses. She wore a pale green dress and armor that was very similar to her friends'. In her hand was a sword that had to be as long as she was.

"It isn't smart to travel without protection," said the red head.

"We are a little lost, can you tell us where we are at?" asked Bakura.

"Not far from the legendary Spring Eterna," replied the blonde, "By the way. I am Fuu. This is Umi and Hikaru."

"I'm Yu-Gi Motou, this is Bakura, and Seto Kaiba," introduced Yu-Gi.

"Spring Eterna?" asked Bakura.

"Not far from the Forest of Silence," said Umi.

"Do you know where Domino City is?" asked Yu-Gi, now back to being himself.

"Domino City? There isn't a town called that anywhere around here," replied Hikaru.

"When I get my hands on Pegasus..." muttered Kaiba.

"Where are you going?" asked Umi, "It isn't safe to travel around Cephiro any more."

"Cephiro?" asked Kaiba. The three girls got a weird look in their eyes.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Tokyo?" asked Fuu.

"Yes," replied Bakura. A look of shock crossed the girls' faces.

"What is so wrong with that?" asked Yu-Gi.

"You don't know what Cephiro is?" asked Umi.

"No, what's wrong with that? What are you hiding from us?" demanded Kaiba.

"Cephiro is the land of Will," explained Fuu, "This isn't the same world as Tokyo and Domino City."

"A different world!" the three duelists exclaimed.

"How do you know this?" asked Kaiba.

"We were summoned here from Tokyo," said Hikaru.

"Do you know how we get back?" asked Yu-Gi.

"Umm, no," replied Umi. "How did you get here in the first place?"

"Pegasus," snarled Seto.

"What?" asked Fuu.

"A man named Maximilian Pegasus sent us here, by some kind of magic," explained Bakura.

"Magic? Maybe Clef would know what to do with them," suggested Umi.

"I agree," said Hikaru, "They just can't wander Cephiro."

"This is starting to get weird," muttered Bakura.

"Puuu," cooed a small, marshmallow like creature by Hikaru's feet.

"Mokona has a message from Clef," translated Hikaru.

"What are they talking about?" asked Kaiba to the others.

"There are strange presenses in Cephiro," a voice said.

"What?!" exclaimed the duelists.

"We know," said Fuu, not at all fazed, "Three people from our world are here with us."

"I will be sending Fyula to pick you up. This could drastically change things," the voice said.

"I think we should get out of here," muttered Bakura.

"And go where?" asked Yu-Gi, "This may seem strange, but I trust those girls."

The group turned at the sound of wings in the distance. All six turned their head to the sound. At first the approaching creature was hard to make out, but soon the duelists could see that it was not a bird. It had a long tail and fins! It was sky blue and enormous, big enough to be rode on. It circled over their heads before landing.

"We would like you to meet Fyula. He is going to take us to see Clef," explained Fuu.

"We are going to ride that thing!" exclaimed Kaiba, taking a step back.

"Clef wants to know about you. And he may be the only one capable of sending you back," said Hikaru.

"I think it will be fun," said Yu-Gi, stepping forward.

"I don't know," said Bakura, skeptically.

"Do we have a choice?" asked Seto, mostly to himself. The duelists approached Fyula and climbed on. The Magic Knights followed behind them. With a flap of its powerful wings the creature was airborne and they were off.

The Magic Knights and Yu-Gi were fairly calm. Seto had a blank look and tightly gripped the harness. Bakura was hanging on for dear life, his face pale and eyes closed.

Yu-Gi looked down at the landscape. There was a forest and a volcano, a floating piece of land and even a castle. Nothing looked familiar. He turned his attention to the three girls.

"So how did you get here?" he asked.

"Um.."

"We..well...it's"

"We aren't supposed to say," said Umi, finally.

"Why not?" asked Kaiba.

"It is a long story. I'm sure you'll hear about it later, just not from us," answered Fuu.

Soon the flying fish landed outside of Clef's house. The Magic Knights quickly dismounted, followed by Kaiba and Yu-Gi. Bakura slowly released his death grip from the harness and slid down, pale as his hair.

"Didn't Clef say he would meet us?" asked Umi.

"We should knock," suggested Fuu. She walked up to the door.

"It is about time you got here," a voice said. The speaker walked up for the side of his house. He had lilac hair that was styled like cat's ears. He had on an unusual white robe and couldn't have been taller than Yu-Gi.

"Hi, Clef," said Hikaru, "We brought them, like you asked."

"I see," said Clef, "This is very unusually, and could change everything." Clef walked over to the duelists.

"Hi! I'm Yu-Gi, this is Bakura, and Kaiba," Yu-Gi introduced them, trying to be positive in the bizarre circumstances.

"Unusual names," muttered Clef, he looked at the Millennial Puzzle, and his eyes grew wide, "The ancient magic! Could it be....."

9


	3. Clef's Quest

"Why are you looking at us like that?" asked Kaiba at last.

"I never thought it would be possible...." muttered Guru Clef.

"What?" asked Yu-Gi, no beginning to suspect something.

"Come this way," said Clef as he led them into the building. The duelists and the Magic Knights followed. They went into what looked like and old library. Clef began to scan the shelves, looking for something in particular. Everyone else glanced around the room in fascination. It was lined with all sorts of magic symbols. There was also; magical tools, old scrolls, other various equipment, and some dusty furniture.

"Here!" exclaimed Clef as he pulled a thick, dusty book of off the top of a shelf.

"What is all this about?" asked Fuu.

"You never were so mysterious before," added Umi.

"Puuu," agreed Mokona. Bakura jumped as the marshmallow-like creature talked. The duelists had forgotten about him.

"It is a long, ancient story. One that was never completed and believed to be a myth," said Clef as he laid the book out on a table and opened it. On the cover was an eye of Horus. The script was unlike any those present had ever seen before. There was also many strange symbols and pictures that resembled Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"What does it say?" asked Bakura.

"It says that people will come to Cephiro from other worlds," said Clef, from memory, "Some would be from our neighboring countries. Others would be destined to become the Magic Knights." He nodded at the girls when he said this. "And others would come......"

"And what?" asked Yu-Gi.

"They would upset the balance," said Clef sadly. "What that means is, that since you are here, everything changes. The legends we could once rely on may or may not be trustworthy. Whether these changes are for the better or worse, that is unknown. This story is also incomplete, meaning we don't even know how accurate it is."

"We don't want to cause trouble," said Yu-Gi.

"You aren't," said Clef, "because it also explains the ancient magic you would bring."

"Ancient magic?" asked Kaiba, incredibly sarcastic.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and explain it all," suggested Fuu.

"There isn't much that I know for sure that I can explain," said Clef.

"Just do your best," said Hikaru.

"According to this legend," explained Guru Clef, "people from another dimension would come, and bring with them ancient magic."

"The Millennial Puzzle!" Yu-Gi suddenly exclaimed.

"And my Millennial Ring," added Bakura.

"What are the two of you talking about?" asked Seto Kaiba.

"Don't interrupt, I want to hear this," said Umi.

"This magic would upset the balance of things in Cephiro," said Clef.

"But things are already messed up here," said Hikaru, "What with the monsters and all attacking."

"It was a Duel Monster," said Yu-Gi.

"Will you please not interrupt," insisted Umi.

"That is because the magic you possess comes from outside of your will and your heart," continued Clef, who was getting extremely annoyed. "This magic would be desired by many, since Cephiro has become unstable. But, according to the legends, they would also bring new knowledge. This information could prove to be critical to stop some of the chaos."

"Is this some kind of game, some kind of joke?!" demanded Kaiba.

"We used to think that, but it is real," said Fuu. "But I don't get it? Why and how did they get here in the first place?"

"That part of the legend is indeterminable," said Clef.

"Well, we can answer the first part," said Yu-Gi, "Well, sort of....." He proceeded to tell them about Pegasus's double-cross.

"But how was he able to send you here?" asked Hikaru.

"We don't know," said Bakura.

"I think what is more important now, is what you have to do since you are here, and how you will get back," said Clef.

"That is a good question," chimed Hikaru.

"Well, they have to be here for something important," thought Fuu out-loud.

"The most important thing in Cephiro now is you, Magic Knights," said Clef.

"Us!" the girls exclaimed.

"Puuuu," agreed Mokona.

"Is there anything in that piece of scrap paper that says how we can get the heck out of here!?" asked Kaiba, exasperated. He was mostly worried about his brother.

"These ancient texts aren't to be taken lightly!" yelled Clef. He had pretty good lungs for being over 700 years old.

"But what else does it say?" asked Yu-Gi.

"I can only guess," replied Guru Clef, "In order for Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu to succeed they still must awaken the spirits. You may play an important role in this. But I am not sure. There is probably also an important task for you to do, without the help of the Magic Knights, but again, this isn't definite."

"Is that all it says?" asked Bakura, somewhat depressed.

"That is all it says, but there is a map," answered Clef. With a wave of his staff he made the made into an illusion in front of everyone present.

"What is that!?" asked Kaiba, shocked.

"This is a map of the Forest of Springs. I believe this is where you are supposed to go," responded Guru Clef.

"What is the Forest of Springs?" asked Yu-Gi, who was somewhat fascinated by the map and was studying it closer.

"Each spring has a different magic power," explained Clef, "Most will transport you to another place somewhere in Cephiro. Other may change shape, or grant a new magic spell, but those are rare. Some even are poisonous. The Magic Knights will need to use one of the springs to get to the shrine so they can revive the spirits. I believe that if you go, you will also find your answers."

"So, you want us to go out into a world of magic, with live Duel Monsters, and drink from a magic spring so we can click our heels and end up in Kansas?" asked Seto, sarcastically.

"What do you mean by live Duel Monsters?" asked Fuu. Yu-Gi and Bakura quickly explained about their encounter with the Man-Eater Bug.

"So they are bring new information," muttered Clef.

"If monsters that are used in a game in our world are alive here.......What does it mean?" pondered Umi.

"That is what you must find out," said Clef. "I will help prepare you for your travels." Clef exited the room and the others followed. In the next room Clef quickly turned around and cast a spell. The duelist were covered in light. When it fade their old clothes were gone, replaced by practical travel gear and light armor.

"What was that about?!" demanded Kaiba.

"You don't want to be in Cephiro unprepared," replied Clef. To this the Magic Knights agreed.

Yu-Gi was still in his traditional color; navy blue. The long overcoat had been removed. He had on a navy blue shirt that went down to his elbows. His pants must have been Cephiro's version of blue jeans. The pants had one square pocket on the right side, which was perfect for his Duel Monsters' deck. Instead of a duelist's glove head had two sliver gauntlets that let his fingers through.

Kaiba had also lost the trench coat. In its place was a black half cape that attached to his right shoulder and went down to his waist. Over this shoulder was a silver half breastplate. He also had on rough black jeans that were held by a metallic silver belt. On this belt was a stiff strap for his deck. Seto's shirt was long sleeved, and the cuffs were black, while the rest was royal blue.

Bakura had on mud brown pants that had been designed for wear and tear. His white shirt had been threaded with thin strands of metal, forming a casual chain mail. Thicker wires were across the back of his shoulders, round his heart, and down his left arm. He also had a special pocket for his deck.

"Are you going to teach the magic too?" asked Hikaru.

"They already have all the magic they need," replied Clef.

"What do you mean?" asked Fuu.

"We'd better go outside for a demonstration," suggested Clef and they went outside.

"You already possess magic, seeing how you are the Magic Monster Summoners," explained Clef, turning his attention to the duelists.

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Yu-Gi.

"In you pockets," motioned Guru Clef.

"Our Duel Monsters cards?" asked Kaiba as he pulled his deck out. The others did the same.

"Chose your most loyal and the words will come," said Clef. They looked at each other, uncertainly.

"I chose the Blue-eyes White Dragon," said Kaiba as he threw the card into the air. The card glowed and the monster was released.

"Woah!"

"What!"

"How!"

"It isn't possible!" everyone exclaimed. Bakura reached out a hand to touch the dragon, but he was snapped at by a row of foot long teeth.

"The monster will only obey the one who summoned it," explained Clef. Seto Kaiba had walked over and was touching the neck of his precious dragon.

"I wish I could get my holo-disks to do this," he muttered.

"Now that you know what to do, I recommend leaving," said Clef, "Cephiro is not a place to be traveled at night." With that the guru turned and left.

"But what about supplies?" asked Bakura to the retreating figure.

"Mokona has everything you'll need," said Clef and he was gone.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you call off your dragon before he eats one of us?" asked Umi. The Blue-eyes had been eyeing her up like she would make a nice snack.

"Fine, monster return!" ordered Kaiba. There was a flash of light and the card floated back to Seto.

"Let's go," suggested Fuu.

"Which way?" asked Yu-Gi.

"Mokona, can you show us the way?" asked Hikaru as she picked the tiny creature up. The creature meditated for a moment, then a bright white beam shot from the jewel on its forehead, pointing east.

"That way," said Hikaru. Somewhat amazed the Magic Knights and the Magic Monster Summoners left.

6


	4. First Battle

(Continued thanks to Akari Shyni and her help. She has an excellent Magic Knights fanfic, Forgotten Knight, if you want to know.)

"So what exactly did Clef mean when he said that the three of you are the most important thing happening in Cephiro?" asked Yu-Gi after they had been traveling for a while.

"Well, OK, I guess you should know," said Hikaru.

"Yes, it seems odd that you, of all people would be the most important in Cephiro, considering you aren't from this world," commented Bakura.

"We aren't the most important, at least under normal circumstances," said Umi, "I would say that the most important person is Princess Emeraude."

"Who?" asked Seto Kaiba, snapping out of his vengeful thoughts towards Pegasus.

"Princess Emeraude, the Pillar of Cephiro," explained Hikaru, though not that well.

"What do you mean?" asked Bakura.

"Cephiro is the Land of Will," explained Fuu, "Everything here is determined by your strength of heart. But the land was protected by a young girl, Princess Emeraude, whose prayers kept it safe from the monsters and chaos you have seen."

"What happened to her?" asked Yu-Gi.

"There was a priest named Zagato who kidnapped her and sealed her away," said Umi.

"Why did he do that? I mean, doesn't he realize why all this is happening?" asked Bakura.

"We don't know," answered Hikaru, truthfully.

"Can't the princess just pray from the prison?" asked Kaiba, "I don't see how her location changes anything."

"We don't know that either," said Fuu, "But Cephiro is weird. It doesn't follow the rules we are used to."

"So how did you get here?" asked Yu-Gi, "You know how we got trapped, so how did you get here?"

"Our schools were having a field trip to Tokyo Tower," began Fuu.

"We didn't even know each other then," interrupted Hikaru.

"But there was a flash of light and we all heard Princess Emeraude's voice," continued Fuu. "She summoned us here."

"We are supposed to become the magic knights so we can save her," finished Umi.

"That is bizarre," remarked Bakura.

"But at least they have an explanation. We still don't know how Pegasus sent us here, or why," Yu-Gi pointed out.

"Puuu!" exclaimed Mokona, jumping up and down. The Magic Monster Summoners jumped. They still weren't used to having him underfoot.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru. She picked up the marshmallow-like creature. "Mokona says we need to start heading farther north. Apparently there is a cliff ahead we want to avoid."

"You can understand what that puff ball is saying!" exclaimed Seto.

"Puuu!" cried Mokona, indignant.

"Yes I can," replied Hikaru, "Come on." And she started walking. The others quickly followed.

"I think I have heard that name," said Fuu a little bit later, "Who is Pegasus, by the way."

"He is the creator of Duel Monsters, and his company is Industrial Illusions," explained Yu-Gi, "He is really rich and there was a tournament at his island, called the Duelist Kingdom."

"You failed to mention how he kidnapped my brother and your grandpa, tried to take over my company, and repeatedly tries to cheat every time he duels!" exclaimed Kaiba.

"Calm down," coaxed Bakura.

"Your company?" asked Umi.

"Kaiba Corporation," he said, "It is my life's work."

"But you aren't even out of high school, are you?" asked Hikaru.

"No, that doesn't stop me from being a millionaire, though," he had calmed down and now was feeling cocky.

"Your a millionaire?" asked Hikaru, before breaking down and laughing. The other Magic Knights quickly joined her.

"What is so funny!" Kaiba demanded.

"That is the best joke I have heard in a long time," said Umi.

"He isn't joking," said Yu-Gi.

"Oh," said Fuu. They stopped chortling.

The group continued to walk in silence for a while. That was before their guide stopped short.

"What is it Mokona?" asked Hikaru.

"Puuu," he said, ears bent back.

"There is something coming," Hikaru translated.

"Do you think it is friendly?" asked Bakura, hopefully.

"Probably not," muttered Kaiba, pessimistically. They stood tense and alert.

"EEAARRGGG!" a beast cried as it burst through the clearing, straight at the rag-tag party.

"I don't know what kind of monster this is," said Fuu as her long sword miraculously appeared in her hands.

"Ask questions later!" yelled Umi, rapier ready. Hikaru was ready with her sword as well.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.

"It is the Black Land Fire Dragon!" yelled Bakura as he recognized the monster. The monster looked like a typical green dragon from mythology.

"A what?" asked Umi as she tried to cut through its thick hide with her rapier. She had no luck.

"It is a Duel Monster!" exclaimed Seto.

"EEAAARRRGGHH!" bellowed the beast as it spewed flames. The six immediately scattered.

"Weapons aren't working on it!" yelled Fuu as she sword also failed to penetrate its hide.

"Then we use magic," said Hikaru, "Fire Arrow!" A long fiery projectile was launched at the beast, but it actually seemed to enjoy the heat.

"Fire won't work," called Yu-Gi, "We need water. I summon the Spiked Seadra. Attack!" A long serpentine water dragon with yellow hair was released from Yu-Gi's thrown card.

"Water Dragon!" yelled Umi at the same time the Spiked Seadra attacked. The dragon bellowed and then disappeared. Everyone looked around at each other, panting.

"It isn't so hard with so many people," said Umi.

"I agree," said Fuu.

"So you just walk around and wait for this things to try to kill you!" exclaimed Kaiba.

"No, we have to get to the shrines," protested Hikaru. "We aren't patrolling Cephiro or anything."

"What shrines?" asked Yu-Gi as his monster was recalled.

"There are three shrines, each with a spirit sealed in them," explained Fuu, "WE have to free the spirits to become the Magic Knights."

"But I thought you were already the Magic Knights?" asked Bakura.

"I name, but we still have a duty to perform," replied Umi.

"You sound so patriotic," snickered Fuu.

"Puuu! Puuu! Puuu!" Mokona began to dance and yell wildly.

"More are coming!" yelled Hikaru as she translated.

"Good, I want to see my Blue Eyes in action," said Kaiba, giving a rare smile and fingering his precious card.

"No!" yelled Hikaru, "There's too many to fight. We need to get out of here." She turned and followed Mokona, who was way ahead of her. Bakura decided to do the same.

"Come on," gestured Umi. Her hands were free of weapons. The remaining four heard noises of something large crashing though the undergrowth. That was it for them. They turned and ran.

"Where are we going?" demanded Kaiba as he raced through neck high shrubbery.

"We are following Mokona," replied Yu-Gi, who was as lost as Hikaru in the high weeds.

"Great," muttered Seto.

"AAGGHH!" they heard a scream.

"Hikaru!" cried Umi as she raced on, "AHHH!"

"What the...AAGGG!" cried Kaiba as he was the last to go over the cliff that Mokona had so readily led them away from. They were all falling, and screaming. Looking down, they could see there was enough time to scream five times before they hit a jagged, rock filled bottom.

5

AN/ If no one is reading this, I'm going to shelf it. So let me know if you're reading it, please. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy:)


	5. Falling, Again

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" yelled Seto Kaiba as he held up his card. His favorite monster materialized in a flash of light below him. Kaiba landed very ungracefully on its back.

"Curse of Dragon!" yelled Yu-Gi, following suit. His skeleton dragon appeared below him and caught him as well. The two duelists then dove to try to catch the others.

Kaiba swooped under Hikaru and Umi. The Blue-Eyes flared its wings and the girls landed on it. Seto quickly grabbed Umi's arm as she almost feel off. Hikaru clutched Mokona tightly. Nearby, Yu-Gi had managed to save Bakura.

"Summon winds," said Fuu, far below them. Her magic gently lowered her the final few feet to the ground. The rest of the group landed and Seto and Yu-Gi recalled their monsters.

"That was close," panted Bakura, who was a few shades paler than normal.

"Mokona!" snapped Umi, "When I get my hands on you for that little stunt you just pulled!" Mokona wriggled free of Hikaru's arms and began to run.

"Puuu! Puuu!" he screeched as Umi dove for him. But all that happened was that she took a dive into the dirt.

"Why you!" she yelled.

"Call down, we are all alive, after all," said Yu-Gi.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Hikaru.

"Puuu!" exclaimed Mokona as Umi continued to harass him.

"Leave Mokona alone so we can get out of her," insisted Fuu.

"Fine," retorted Umi, stepping away.

"Well, judging from the angle of the sun, the time of day, and the length of the shadows," said Kaiba, "North is to our right."

"I never knew you were an outdoorsy type," commented Bakura.

"I'm not," snapped Seto, "It is simple math and logic."

"Oh, like the angle of the sun's rays, give the time of year and the weather conditions to tell directions," said Fuu, finding math in nature fascinating.

"Oh, no," whispered Umi to Hikaru, "There's two of them." This caused Hikaru to snicker.

"We'd better get moving before any thing else finds us," suggested Yu-Gi.

"Good idea," agreed Hikaru, "Where do we go, Mokona?"

Mokona concentrated hard for a second, then a beam of light shot from the jewel on his head, down the middle of the canyon.

"I guess we go that way," said Yu-Gi. They began walking.

"How ever are we going to get back up?" asked Fuu, eyeing the cliff walls.

"Maybe it gets less steep further on," suggested Kaiba.

It was a pretty boring day, mostly walking, so the details will be spared. But it was around nightfall when something happened. The group was still trapped in the canyon, but they were looking for a place to spend the night.

"They probably don't have any hotels around here," said Ryou, trying to lighten the mode.

"We'd be lucky to find a Motel 6," Fuu replied, smiling slightly.

"If I knew I would be walking for so long," grumbled Kaiba.

"At least nothing has tried to eat us," replied Umi.

"You are going to jinx us," smirked Hikaru.

"Puuu! Puuu! Puuu!" shouted Mokona as he began to dance around.

"What is it?" asked Yu-Gi.

"Do you think it is something friendly?" asked Bakura.

"Probably not," said Umi, tensing up.

"EEEAAARRRR!" bellowed a beast. Its cry shook the twilight.

"Let's get out of here," suggested Bakura. The Magic Knight's weapons appeared in their hands as they looked around for the threat. It was still.

"Maybe it found someone else to bother," said Kaiba, but his hand still hovered over his deck. Just then the ground began to tremble.

"This can't possibly be good," muttered Hikaru as the ground became unstable.

Without a warning the earth in front of them exploded! Dirt and small stones rained down on the party. "RREEEEAARRRRR!" The monster appeared. It was a long orange worm with a mouth full of vicious teeth.

"The Dungeon Worm!" exclaimed Yu-Gi, recognizing the monster from his double duel with Joe against Para and Dox.

The monster wasted no time. In an instant it had Bakura in its mouth and was about to dive underground again.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!" screamed Ryou Bakura, "HELP!"

"Fire Arrow!" yelled Hikaru as she launched the first attack.

"Celtic Guardian!" declared Yu-Gi as he flashed his card. His elfin warrior appeared. The Dungeon Worm had just shaken off Hikaru's attack. Shaken, literally. Poor Bakura's teeth were shook inside of his jaw.

"Blue-Ey..." Kaiba started to call his monster, but the Dungeon Worm struck him with its tail, sending Kaiba flying backwards.

The Celtic Guardian charged the Dungeon Worm, sword ready. Umi brandished her rapier, looking for a moment to strike. The Dungeon Worm saw the movement and dropped Bakura, hard. It then dove towards to Celtic Guardian and reduced him to atoms.

"Uff" exhaled Bakura as he hit the ground.

"No, Bakura!" yelled Umi, "Water Dragon!"

"Fire Arrow!"

"I summon the Rude Kaiser!" declared Kaiba, struggling to stand up.

"Gaia the Fierce Knight!" added Yu-Gi. Fuu dove, her long sword ready to sever.

The Dungeon Worm bellowed from the simultaneous attacks. It dove into the ground, causing a violent earthquake that knocked everyone to the ground.

There was a moment of silence before it appeared again. The beast dove up and crushed Gaia in its jaws.

"No Gaia!" cried Yu-Gi, watching his second monster destroyed.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Yu-Gi grew several inches taller as Yami appeared.

In an instant the Dungeon Worm had turned and destroyed the Rude Kaiser as well.

"This isn't working!" yelled Kaiba, "We need stronger monsters!"

"Don't move," said Umi to the injured Bakura. She stood over him with her rapier ready.

"Fire Arrow!" yelled Hikaru. She had hoped to distract the monster from the others. It worked, too well. The Dungeon Worm, even though it was somewhat injured, dove for her.

"EEK!" she screeched and dodged the oncoming beast.

"Dark Magician!" yelled Yu-Gi as he summoned his favorite monster. "Dark Magic Attack!"

"EEEAAARRR!" bellowed the Dungeon Worm in pain. It began to break up. With its last once of strength it dove at Kaiba. Kaiba jumped backwards, but not before several teeth found their mark. Then the Dungeon Worm was gone.

"We did it!" exclaimed Umi.

"That was insane," muttered Yami Yu-Gi. He recalled his Dark Magician.

The earth began to tremble.

"Not again!" yelled Bakura.

"No! It isn't that," panted Seto.

"What?" asked Umi, still looking for something to shish-kabob.

"The Dungeon Worm created tunnels under the ground," explained Fuu in a panicky voice. "The tunnels are collapsing!"

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Yami Yu-Gi. But then the ground gave way and they all fell.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Hikaru.

"Not again!" yelled Umi.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone else. It was dark by now, and they could not see the bottom. Stones and dirt were falling with them. Yu-Gi tried to summon a flying monster, but he began to choke on dust and was unable to.

It took about half a minute for them to reach the bottom. They hit hard and for a while no one moved. Slowly, one by one, they stood on shaky legs.

"Where are we?" asked Bakura, peering into the shadows.

"I don't know," replied Hikaru.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Umi. Fuu and Yu-Gi nodded.

"Puuu! Puuu!" exclaimed Mokona, jumping up and down.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru. Mokona began to point. They all looked in that direction. Seto Kaiba was still laying on the ground, and he wasn't moving.


	6. Journey

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh, my gosh!" gasped Umi.

"Is he OK?" asked Hikaru. Yu-Gi walked over to him.

"He is alive, thank goodness," Yu-Gi reported. "But he is hurt badly."

"I can deal with that," said Fuu, stepping forwards. "Healing Wind!" A strange breeze ripped through the catacombs that they were trapped in. A strange green light surrounded Seto Kaiba and lifted him into the air. A second later the wind died down and Kaiba landed on his feet.

"What is going on?" he demanded, taking notice of where they were at.

"I wish I knew the answer to that," admitted Bakura.

"How do we get out of here?' asked Umi, equally puzzled.

"I guess we follow Mokona," suggested Hikaru as she bent down towards the marshmallow creature at her feet. "Which way do we go?"

"Puuu! Puuu!" Mokona concentrated for a moment. Then a beam of light shot from the red charm on his head. It illuminated the tunnel to the right of them.

"I guess that is the way we go," said Yu-Gi as he started to walk.

"I can't believe we are following a marshmallow that acts like a flashlight," grumbled Kaiba.

"Do you have any better ideas?" asked Yu-Gi. Seto did not reply. They walked in silence for several minutes. Hikaru and Yu-Gi led the group, right behind Mokona. Umi started to snicker.

"What is so funny?" asked Bakura.

"They are the same size," Umi said quietly as she pointed to the two in front of them. Bakura blinked, it was true.

"Do you have any idea where Mokona is leading us?" Bakura asked.

"No," Umi admitted. "But anywhere has to be batter than here."

"I'm not so sure," muttered Bakura, nervously.

"Don't worry," scolded Umi.

Kaiba was anything but happy at this point in time. He was grumbling under his breath. He alternated between complaining about the situation and promising to disembowel Pegasus.

"What is the matter?" Fuu asked when she was that he was lagging behind.

"When I get my hands on that **creep**," Seto continued to mutter, "And of he hurts Mokuba in any way!..."

"You really care about your brother, don't you?" said Fuu, finally getting his attention.

"Yes, Mokuba is the only family I have left," admitted Kaiba.

"But what about your parents?" asked Fuu. She regretted her words the minute they were out of her mouth.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was twelve," Kaiba explained. "As so as I turned eighteen I took custody of my brother. I promised that I would always take care of him. Now he is in the hands of that madman!"

"I never knew anyone who cared about their sibling so much," said Fuu, clearly impressed. "All I ever heard was them shredding each other and fighting. I have never heard of someone being nice to their little sibling."

"It shouldn't be that way," said Seto, thoughtfully.

"It shouldn't," agreed Fuu as their conversation died off.

"Uff!" cried Hikaru as she tripped.

"Careful," said Yu-Gi as he tried to catch her. But he only manage to fall with her.

"I can hardly see anything down here," she moaned as they both got to their feet.

"I may be able to help with that," said Yu-Gi as he got an idea.

"How?" asked Hikaru. Yu-Gi smiled.

"Dark Piercing Light!" he flashed a magic card. The shadows retreated, leaving the tunnel unnaturally lit.

"Nice idea," compliment Bakura.

"But it won't last forever, so we'd better step up the pace," said Yu-Gi. They began to walk faster, following Mokona's guidance.

"Puuu! Puuu!" the little creature started to exclaim after an hour of walking.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru. Mokona looked at her and continued to jump up and down. "We are close to the way out of here!"

"All right!" cheered Yu-Gi.

"Thank the Lord," muttered Seto.

"I hope we can rest after this," said Bakura and Umi at the same time.

The first thing they felt was a faint breeze. Then a few stray rays of light filtered into the tunnel. The six raced forward, into the open sky.

"It feels so good to be out of there!" exclaimed Fuu as she stretched. The sun was setting. Behind them was a land covered with small rolling hill. Immediately behind them was the gaping entrance to the tunnel that the Dungeon Worm had made. In front of them was a seemingly endless forest.

"Puuu!" Puuu!" Mokona continued to exclaimed, happily. Hikaru smiled as well.

"Welcome to the Forest of Springs," she announced.

3


	7. Forest of Springs

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"It is enormous!" exclaimed Seto. "How are we ever going to find the spring we need?"

"Have you forgotten about Mokona?" asked Hikaru.

"Puuu!" agreed Mokona.

"Great..." muttered Kaiba as he sweat-dropped.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Yu-Gi. "Let's go!"

"We should be careful," said Umi. "We don't know what dangers are out there."

"And I, for one, am sick of almost being eaten," added Bakura.

"Which spring are we looking for exactly?" asked Fuu.

"The one to return us to reality," said Seto.

At the same time Hikaru said, "The one to take us to the shrine."

"Um, why don't we let Mokona decide," said Yu-Gi. "He hasn't led us astray yet."

"Yet! We only fell off of a cliff, then into a cave, then..." exclaimed Seto.

"Calm down," urged Bakura.

"Puuu! Puuu!" called Mokona, impatiently.

"We are coming," said Hikaru.

Mokona concentrated for a moment. Then the jewel on his head began to glow. A second later a bright light illuminated the path they were to take.

"Let's go," said Fuu as she stepped forward.

"Anything to get Mokuba back," muttered Kaiba as he followed her. The group entered the forest.

"We have to be careful," said Umi. "Remember what Clef said about the springs?"

"Yes," replied Fuu. "Most are transportation. Some give magic or healing abilities. And some are poison."

"Then we don't want to take the wrong one," said Yu-Gi.

"There is one," said Hikaru as she leaned closer.

"Puuu!" warned Mokona.

"Bad spring," translated Hikaru as she stepped slowly away from it.

"There as springs everywhere!" exclaimed Kaiba, and he was right.

The entire forest was dotted with patches of water. Some were no bigger than puddles. Others were large lakes. Some springs even ran together. Some springs were so full that they looked like creeks.

"I guess that is why they call it the Forest of Springs," said Bakura. He stepped back in amazement.

"Puuu!" warned Mokona.

"Don't move!" cried Umi. Bakura almost backed into a spring.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Puuu! Puuu!" chortled Mokona.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru. Then, she started laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Yu-Gi.

"The spring that Bakura almost walked into is called the Spring of Drowned Young Girl," laughed Hikaru. (AN/ For all of you Ranma ½ © fans out there.)

"So?" asked Seto.

"What does it do?" asked Fuu.

"You don't want to know," replied Hikaru, still laughing.

"Why does that make me nervous?" asked Bakura. No one answered. They proceeded to follow Mokona, carefully weaving through all of the springs.

"Well, I haven't even heard a Duel Monster," said Yu-Gi, after a while. "They are all probably afraid to come here."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us," replied Hikaru.

"How much further?" asked Fuu.

"Puuu!" exclaimed Mokona.

"That wasn't very nice," scolded Hikaru.

"For some reason, I am getting nervous," muttered Seto.

"Why?" asked Fuu.

"We have been attacked too many times to get this far peacefully," he replied.

"I wish I could say that I think you are wrong, but you are probably right," said Fuu.

"EEAARRRR!" a monster bellowed as it charged.

"I hate being right," muttered Seto as they all got in battle positions.

It turned out not to be one Duel Monster, but three. One was a Kurama, a large blue bird with muscular arms. The second was a Jirai Gumo, a large dark green and brown spider. The last was a Sword Arm of Dragon, an orange stegosaurus.

"Fire Arrow!" Hikaru was the first to attack. But her attack bounced harmlessly off of the Sword Arm of Dragon.

"That won't work!" called Yu-Gi. "Dinosaur types like fire!"

"Thanks for warning me!" replied Hikaru as her sword appeared in her hand.

The Kurama dove in to attack Fuu.

"Winds of Admonishment!" she cried, sending the Kurama into the sky once more.

"Watch out, Bakura!" cried Umi as the Jirai Gumo charged him. "Water Dragon!" She flipped the monster onto its back, where it struggle to right itself.

"Fuu!" cried Seto as the Kurama circled around again. "Enough games! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" His favorite dragon appeared next to him. "Help Fuu! White Lighting Attack!" The attack burned through leaves, but the Kurama evaded it.

"Grrr," growled Kaiba. "They can't do that in the game!"

"Gaia the Fierce Knight!" summoned Yu-Gi. His knight with a lance and violet horse appeared. "Charge the Jirai Gumo!" Gaia did as he was commanded. The Jirai Gumo saw him coming and ran. Gaia charged, and fell into a spring, disappearing.

"I could use a hand!" called Hikaru as she tried to break through the rock hard armor of the Sword Arm of Dragon!"

"Water Dragon!" Umi joined in.

"Hold still!" called Kaiba as the Kurama kept dodging his attacks.

"My turn!" said Bakura. "Man-Eater Bug!"

"What? I am glad I am a woman," said Umi.

"The Man-Eater Bug let's me destroy one enemy, and I chose the Sword Arm of Dragon!" said Bakura. The Man-Eater charged the dinosaur and they both disappeared.

"Thanks!" said Hikaru. "Fire Arrow!" She hit the Jirai Gumo.

"That is more like it! Bugs hate fire!" said Yu-Gi.

"White Lightning!" ordered Kaiba as the Kurama tried to charge Fuu again. The Kurama disappeared in a blaze of glory.

"Two down, one to go!" cheered Yu-Gi.

Then, a strange angelic creature swooped down. It had on bat wing and one dove wing. It had brown hair and a white robe. The creature dove towards Blue-Eyes, White Dragon.

"Oh, no! A Change of Heart!" cried Bakura as he recognized his favorite card. The magic card possessed the dragon, taking it under its control.

"Not my Blue-Eyes!" cried Kaiba as the dragon turned on him.

"Water Dragon!"

"Winds of Admonishment!"

"Fire Arrow!" the girls attacked, but it might as will been a mosquito bite.

"We need to be stronger!" cried Yu-Gi.

"Nothing in my deck can handle a Blue-Eyes!" exclaimed Bakura.

"Get out of there, Kaiba!" warned Fuu as the dragon turned to attack.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Yu-Gi. But then the dragon whipped around. Its tail caught Yu-Gi in the stomach. The force sent him flying backwards. Yu-Gi collided with Hikaru and they both stumbled backwards, right into a spring. The both disappeared beneath its surface.

"No! Hikaru!" cried Umi.

"Yu-Gi!" yelled Bakura.

"Now what?" asked Fuu.

"Watch out!" cried Kaiba as the dragon turned to attack. The only good thing was, because the dragon was so big, it couldn't maneuver between the trees. Umi and Fuu had their swords ready.

Lightning showered down upon them. The group scattered. They all got singed, but next time it would be worse.

"We need to do something!" cried Bakura as Umi and Fuu charged with their swords. The dragon was too strong for them to hurt it, though.

"Shadow Spell!" Kaiba flashed a magic card. Chains appeared out of nowhere, binding the dragon to the ground. Shadow Spell also weakened it. "Attack it now!"

"Winds of Admonishment!"

"Water Dragon!"

"RREEAAAAARRRR!" bellowed the Blue-Eyes, White Dragon, in pain. Kaiba looked distressed to see his favorite monster hurt. It began to dissolve in light.

"AHHH!" screamed Umi. While they were busy with the dragon, they had forgotten about the Jirai Gumo. It was on top of Umi, jaws ready to hurt her.

"Umi!" cried Fuu. She jumped into the air, sword raised. With one swipe she hacked off two of its legs.

"GGEEAARRRR!" cried the Jirai Gumo. It turned on Fuu, reaching for her with its claws. Fuu dodged.

"No, Fuu!" cried Umi. Fuu lost her balance in the narrow battlefield and fell into the same spring Hikaru and Yu-Gi did.

"Where did they go?" asked Bakura.

"Water Dragon!" Umi attacked the weakening Jirai Gumo. The spider, enraged turned on her. Umi tried to get out of the way, but it pinned her to the ground with one of its remaining claws.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Bakura. In a rare act of courage Bakura jumped onto the back of the spider.

The spider began to jerk like a bucking bronco. It jumped, in the process throwing Umi into the spring. Bakura was thrown off quite quickly, into the same spring that had claimed the others.

The Jirai Gumo's jerks slowly became convulsions as it began to disappear into light.

Kaiba was the last one standing, alone, in the forest. Well, almost alone. A small white form ran to him, and knocked him over. Seto stumbled for a moment, then fell backwards into the spring.

"Mokona!" he cried as the waters closed over his head.

The forest went still and silent again. It was like no one had ever been there. The only sounds were the wind in the leaves and the babbling of the springs.


	8. Labyrinth

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where are we?" asked Umi as she struggled to her feet. The entire group began to de-tangle themselves from the heap they had fallen in.

"What happened?" asked Bakura.

"What is this place?" asked Yu-Gi. They were in a strange dark stone corridor. Torches sporadically lined to walls, creating minimal light. The walls were lined with many passageways, hallways, and other rabbit trails that they could be lost in.

"I think we found a transport spring," said Fuu.

"Mokona!" cried Kaiba, when he saw the little creature hiding behind Hikaru.

"Puuu!" cried Mokona as he began to dodge Kaiba's attempts to grab him.

"I am going to make you pay for that little stunt!" yelled Kaiba, his voice echoing eerily off of the stone walls.

"Puuu! Puuu! Puuu!" cried Mokona as he danced around.

"Mokona says that he wanted all of us to stay together, that is why he pushed you into the spring," translated Hikaru.

"We shouldn't worry about that," said Yu-Gi. "We should be trying to figure out where we are at."

"Yu-Gi, does this look a little familiar to you?" asked Bakura.

"A little, now that I think about it," answered Yu-Gi, looking around.

"How could you have been here before?" asked Fuu.

"We haven't," answered Seto Kaiba.

"Then why are they saying that this looks familiar?" asked Umi.

"The labyrinth!" exclaimed Yu-Gi, at length.

"Oh, no!" added Bakura.

"The what?" asked Umi.

"This is the labyrinth," answered Yu-Gi. "I dueled here once. This entire place is a maze. We are going to have to find are way out. And that isn't going to be easy."

"Oh, the Labyrinth Wall," said Kaiba.

"Yes, but be careful. There is no telling what kind of traps there may be," added Bakura.

"Puuu! Puuu!" said Mokona.

"Mokona says the spring that we fell into is the Spring of the Lost Labyrinth," translated Hikaru.

"Now, you tell us," muttered Umi.

"We'd better get going," suggested Fuu. "We don't just want to sit around until something attacks us."

"Yes, let's go," agreed Kaiba.

"Which way?" asked Umi.

"Mokona?" asked Hikaru as the tiny creature began to concentrate.

"Puuu!" he exclaimed as the tiny jewel on his head shot out like a beacon. It lit up the labyrinth. But it was hard to tell exactly what way they should go, because of all of the turns.

"I guess we should get going," said Yu-Gi. He began to walk into the labyrinth, Hikaru and Mokona on his heels.

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Bakura, nervously.

"It is better than staying around here," said Umi. "Come on." The rest caught up with the three shortest members of their group. Seto was grumbling to himself.

"Lousy Pegasus... When I get my hands on him," he muttered. "This is all his fault..."

"Are you still steaming about that?" asked Fuu.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up.

"Are you still mad about this situation?" Fuu asked, again. "Are you still mad that you ended up here."

"I want to help my brother," said Seto. "He means the world to me."

"You aren't helping anyone by muttering to yourself," said Fuu. "And I, for one, am glad you're here. The three of you have saved our necks more than once already."

"The three of you fight well," stammered Kaiba, surprised.

A low grinding sound began to vibrate the entire maze.

"Do you hear that?" asked Umi.

"That can't be good," muttered Bakura.

"I think we should get out of here," suggested Hikaru as Mokona jumped into her arms. The grinding sound got louder and louder.

"Whatever it is, it is coming this way!" exclaimed Fuu.

"Run!" cried Yu-Gi. "It is a Labyrinth Tank!"

"A what!" asked Hikaru, but Yu-Gi was already racing ahead. The other two Magic Monster Summoners were following behind him.

"I think it is that thing!" exclaimed Umi as the Labyrinth Tank rounded a corner behind them. It looked like a violet tank with glowing yellow eyes, which were the windows. The front of it was covered with about seven drills of various sizes, which were creating to grinding noise,

"Wait for us!" yelled Fuu as the Magic Knights started to run.

"It is gaining!" cried Hikaru. The six, seven including Mokona were racing through the maze, caring little where they went, as long as they put distance between themselves and the Labyrinth Tank. Behind them the Labyrinth Tank was gouging out the walls, extinguishing the torches as it went.

"Hurry!" cried Yu-Gi as he saw the Labyrinth Tank gaining on them.

"Not this way!" yelled Kaiba, who was leading the group.

"What the...?" asked Bakura. Then he saw why Kaiba had stopped. "Not another one!" A second Labyrinth Tank had appeared in front of them, blocking off their escape.

"This way!" yelled Umi as she pointed to the last passage of the three way intersection they were caught at.

"Not this way!" cried Fuu. A third Labyrinth Tank had appeared. They were trapped between those deadly drills on all three sides!

4


	9. Out of the Frying Pan

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do?" whined Bakura. The group had sub-consciously formed a ring, so that they were all facing out, watching the tanks get closer and closer to them.

"We can fight!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"Your swords can't match their armor!" warned Seto.

"How do we get out of here?" cried Umi as the Labyrinth Tanks ground their way closer and closer.

"I know!" exclaimed Yu-Gi. "Magical Hats!" He held up his magic card. A large magician's top hat with a yellow question mark covered the group. Then, that hat split into four more hats. The other three hats were positioned on the other sides of the walls that were closest to the intersection they had been trapped at. The Labyrinth Tanks attacked the hat that was between them, but it exploded harmlessly.

(AN/ The previous sequence of events is not an original idea. It was part of the virtual world episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh!)

"_I can't believe I'd ever be happy to see that trick,"_ Kaiba thought to himself, under one of the hats. Yu-Gi had pulled it on him before in duels, and it really annoyed the boy millionaire.

"We made it," said Bakura with a sigh of relief as he helped throw the hat off.

"How did you do that, Yu-Gi?" asked Fuu. "Yu-Gi? Where are they?" They looked around. The three of them; Kaiba, Bakura, and Fuu were alone.

"That was cool!" chimed Hikaru as they escaped their hat.

"Now I know what the Dark Magician feels like," agreed Yu-Gi.

"Are those tanks gone?" asked Umi.

"Yes, but I hope we don't run into them again," answered Yu-Gi.

"Puuu! Puuu!" chimed Mokona.

"Where are the others?" asked Hikaru.

"They must have ended up in a different hat," replied Yu-Gi.

"How are we going to find them?" asked Umi, looking around.

"I don't know," admitted Yu-Gi.

"Puuu," said Mokona.

"Well, we aren't going to find them here," said Hikaru. "We may as well start walking."

"Um, which way?" asked Yu-Gi. "We are in the middle of a dangerous maze. We have to be careful."

"We have Mokona, sad to say," said Umi.

"Puuu!" protested Mokona.

"Don't be mad, Mokona," said Hikaru. "Which way do we go?" Mokona concentrated for a moment. Then the jewel on his head became a beacon, lighting the passageway behind them.

"I guess we go this way," said Yu-Gi and they started walking.

"How are we even going to know which way to go without Mokona?" asked Fuu.

"I think we are better off without that puffball," muttered Kaiba.

"I have seen Yu-Gi and Joe duel here before," said Bakura. "This is bad..."

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere by standing here," said Seto as he began to walk. The others followed.

"We should always stick with the left wall," stated Fuu.

"Why?" asked Kaiba.

"Because then we run the least risk of going in circles," she answered.

"Also, we can put a mark on the walls we have been at," said Seto as he pulled a pencil out of his pocket. "I'll use arrows, so that way if the others find a mark, they know which way we went."

"Great idea!" chimed Fuu as Kaiba made an arrow on the wall.

"The soon we get out of here, the better," said Bakura, looking around nervously.

"You aren't afraid, are you?" asked Seto. They started to walk.

"The Labyrinth Tanks are still in here, somewhere," reminded Bakura. "Not to mention other dangers."

"This all looks the same," complained Umi. "How do we know if we are going anywhere, not just in circles?"

"We trust Mokona," said Hikaru, simply.

"Puuu," chimed Mokona.

"I wish that there was a magic card I could use to get us out of here," muttered Yu-Gi.

"Don't worry," said Hikaru. "I am sure will be fine. Here in Cephiro, everything works by the will and by the heart. You can't begin to double yourself, because that is where problems come in."

"Your right," agreed Yu-Gi. "I have trusted my deck to get me this far, and I not about to start doubting it now."

"Yu-Gi, you said that you had seen this maze before," said Umi. "Can you tell us what we might run into?"

"Well, last time I dueled here was with my friend, Joe," answered Yu-Gi. "We ran into a Jiria Gumo, that spider from before, as well as a Dungeon Worm, which you also saw before. The Labyrinth Tank, which is still out there, Monster Tamer. Oh, yeah and the..."

"FFWWWOOOSSSHHHH!" a loud noise began to echo through the labyrinth.

"What was that?" asked Hikaru as she tensed for battle.

"I wish I knew," said Yu-Gi as his hand hovered over his deck.

"I am sure it is not friendly," said Umi as her rapier appeared in her hands.

A faint breeze began to run down the maze. The three shielded there eyes with their hands as the wind got stronger and stronger. The torches flickered wildly. Hikaru and Umi's hair blew all over the place.

"What is going on!" demanded Umi. Yu-Gi struggled to raise his eyes.

"Oh, no!" he gasped when he saw what was coming at them. "It is the Scatter Cyclone!" (AN/ I made this card up. I normally don't like doing that, but I needed to in this case.)

"A what!" yelled Hikaru over the wailing winds.

"A Scatter Cyclone!" Yu-Gi yelled back. "It is a magic card that..."

"AGH!" screamed Umi as she found herself trapped in the whirling winds.

"Umi!" cried Hikaru and Yu-Gi. Umi was picked op off of the stone floor and lost in the vortex. The Scatter Cyclone accelerated for a moment, then began to fade.

"The Scatter Cyclone takes one monster on the field," explained Yu-Gi, desperately trying to figure out a way to counter it. "That monster is then randomly placed in either the player's deck, hand, or graveyard."

"Where is Umi?" asked Hikaru.

"Help!" they heard Umi yell, but it sounded like it was coming from far away. Then the winds dissipated. Umi was gone.

"Umi!" cried Hikaru and Yu-Gi.

5


End file.
